Moments
by EsQuee
Summary: A One Direction  SongFic. What's Louis to do when he's lost the one he loves the most? Louis/OC. Louis/Liam. Oneshot. Dedicated to my friend Sara XO


**A/N: Um hi. So this is a One Direction story~ YES I KNOW I STILL HAVE A BTR STORY BUT Y'KNOW IM BUSY. No uh..I'm working on trying to write that. I have a really busy schedule, so it's kinda hard.**  
><strong>But this is for my friend, Sara, (iGoBigTime on Twitter if you know her) &amp; I've been putting it off for like a month but I'm finally done, BLESS.<strong>

**I think you'll be a little surprised at the end ;)**

**Enjoy. I don't own 1D. But I do own Sara XO**  
><strong>oh &amp; there might be mistakes because it's like 12am but whatever because XOLO<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Shut the door<em>

_Turn the lights off_

Louis let out a small sigh as he walked into the hospital room. He looked towards the bed, where his girlfriend, Sara, lay, asleep. He dimmed the lights in the room, leaving the area in the bright glow of the moon coming through the window.

_I wanna be with you_  
><em>I wanna feel your love<em>

Walking over to the side of the bed, he sat in a chair, watching her peacefully sleep. Who knew how long she had left?

_I wanna lay beside you_  
><em>I cannot hide this, even though I try<em>

Louis ran a hand through her hair, and she opened her eyes in return. Sitting up gently, Sara winced a little.

"Hey" she breathed.

"Hey babe." Louis replied. Silence took over the room, the only sound being the steady beeping of Sara's heart monitor.

_Heart beats harder_  
><em>Time escapes me<em>

"Lou, we only have so much time left..." Sara said, looking into his eyes with a sad, loving gaze.

"Don't- don't say that. You can get through this. There's a chance you will."

_Trembling hands touch skin_  
><em>It makes this harder<em>

Sara grabbed Louis' hand giving a sigh. "There's only so much they could do. Louis, I'm sorry."

_And the tears stream down my face_

"Don't be. I love you, Sara. So much..." he hugged her gently, tears staining her shirt. "Promise me you'll try. You'll try to get through this. Don't leave me, Sara. Don't. I don't know what I'd do without you."

_If we could only have this life, for one more day_  
><em>If we could only turn back time<em>

"It'll be fine." Sara assured him with a smile.

"No..." Louis nearly whispered. "Nothing will be fine without you."

Sara gently shook her head, cupping his cheek in her hand. "You'll find someone better than me. She'll make you so happy, Lou. She's gonna give you the life I can't."

"Stop. No one can replace you. You know that. I can't live without you. This entire thing..it's my fault." Louis looked down feeling his eyes fill with tears again. It was his fault.

"Stop blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault. It's a car accident. The word accident is there for a reason."

_My love, my heart_  
><em>Is breathing for this<em>  
><em>Moment in time<em>

"There's not much time left.." Sara whispered.

"I know." Louis sighed. "Listen, that day..of the accident, I- I wanted to give you something."

Sara tilted her head. "What is it?"

Louis reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. "I know it's silly to ask you to actually marry me, but promise me you'll have a piece of me with you forever." Opening the box, he revealed a shining diamond ring.

"Oh my god..." Sara looked at the sparkling rock upon the silver band. "You must've spent so much money...I can't take this."

Louis fiercely shook his head. "Of course you can. Please. Just please I need...I can't..." his voice, full of desperation, trailed off as he took out the ring from the box.

_I'll find the words to say_

"I love you, Sara. I don't think I can say it enough, and I don't think I can ever express how much I do." Louis ran a hand through his hair, "I'm not ready to lose you, I don't know what I'll do. But I promise," he held up her hand and placed a gentle kiss, "That we'll be together someday soon."

"Louis.."Sara sighed examining the ring in his hand, "what does soon mean?"

Louis shrugged, averting his eyes. He shook his head, offering a gentle smile as he placed the ring on her finger. "Don't worry about it."

"You expect me not to worry? You have your whole life in front of you, Louis. Please don't do anything stupid." Sara gently fiddled with the ring.

"Babe, I don't want your last moment to be us fighting okay? Don't worry, I'll do what feels right."

Sara closed her eyes for a few seconds, then opened them. "This is it. I love you Louis, more than you could ever imagine."

Louis felt tears escape his eyes as he nodded. "I love you too, Sara...so much."

"Don't.." she whispered, "don't forget me."

Louis fiercely shook his head. "No, no. Never."

_Before you leave me today_

"Bye, Louis." Sara closed her eyes, a light smile on her face. The heart monitor slowed down, and then a long beep. All Louis could do was sob.

_Close the door_  
><em>Throw the key<em>  
><em>Don't wanna be reminded<em>

Harry awoke from his nap when the front door shut with a slam. He pushed back his curly hair, looking for a shirt. "Lou, is that you? You missed Liam, he just left!" he yelled towards the direction of the front door.

Louis walked by, raising his eyebrows. "Well look at who's wearing pants for once."

Harry chuckled, "Sweatpants. Doesn't mean there's anything underneath."

Louis gave a slight smile then went on to walk towards the bedrooms.

Harry blinked. "So..she's gone..." Louis stopped in his tracks taking a deep intake of breath. He nodded before briskly walking back to his room.

_Don't wanna be seen_  
><em>Dont wanna be without you<em>  
><em>My judgement's clouded<em>  
><em>Like the night sky<em>

Louis stepped into his bedroom, sighing as he looked around the room. His furniture was lit in the dim glow of his room. He couldn't do this, not without her, not without Sara.

"Louis?" Harry gently knocked on the door, and it opened with the movement. "You wanna talk?"

Louis plopped down on his bed, shaking his head. His hair fell in front of his eyes as he looked down at the floor. Harry walked over and sat next to him. He tightly wrapped his arms around him, feeling him tremble slightly.

"It's okay..let it all out."

_Undecided_  
><em>Voice's numb<em>  
><em>Try to scream out, my lungs<em>  
><em>It makes this harder<em>  
><em>And the tears stream down my face<em>

Louis buried his head into Harry's shoulder, wetting his shirt with tears.

_If we could only have this life for one more day_  
><em>If we could only turn back time<em>  
><em>You know I'll be<em>  
><em>Your life, your voice your reason to be<em>  
><em>My love, my heart<em>  
><em>Is breathing for this<em>  
><em>Moment in time<em>  
><em>I'll find the words to say<em>  
><em>Before you leave me today<em>

They sat for a while, before Louis picked his head up, looking at Harry straight in the eyes. "I can't do this without her, Harry. I can't."

Harry's eyes widened. "Lou..don't."

Louis harshly stood up from the bed snapping his head in the other direction. "Don't try to stop me. I'm doing this." his voice got softer as he turned back around. "I love you, Harry. You're the best mate a guy could ever ask for."

Harry stood up as well, "I won't stop you. Just know that this is what you want. That you really can't go on with life without her."

"I can't, Harry, I can't." Louis sighed grabbing his best friend in a hug.

"I don't wanna lose you, Lou. I loved Sara like a sister, and you..you're my best friend, no, you're my brother...so many people would miss you Louis. I know the band's over, but you still have so many fans." Harry wrapped his arms around Louis in return, letting tears fall down his own face.

_Flashes left in my mind_  
><em>Going back to the time<em>

"I-I can't. Everything...everything reminds me of her and how this is my fault. I would probably go insane living here..I just..tell the rest of the guys I love them. Tell my parents I'm sorry for disappointing them. I love you, Harry. Goodbye." Louis left his phone and keys on the desk as he quickly walked out the door, leaving Harry to stand there alone.

_Playing games in the street_  
><em>Kicking balls with my feet<em>

Louis sighed walking out into the hall of their apartment building. He went to the stairs, slowly climbing each step.

Back at the apartment, Harry quickly picked up his phone, calling Liam.

"Hello?"

"Liam..you were right..he-he's gonna do it. I tried to stop him. I-"

"I'm on my way."

Louis went up to the roof of the apartment building, the wind pushing his hair in different directions. He sighed and gently took a seat near the edge. Did he really want to end it all? For her, for Sara? In that moment he made a split decision. He would do this, and if he wasn't to, there would be a sign for him to stop. For him to go on with his life.

Louis got up, running his hands along the strong railing of the roof. Sturdy enough for him to stand on top of.

_Dancing on my toes_  
><em>Standing close to the edge<em>  
><em>There's a pile of my clothes at the end of your bed<em>

He climbed on top, feeling tears fall down his face. This was it.

_As I feel myself fall_  
><em>Make a joke of it all<em>

He was dumb. Who cared? With a chuckle he let himself go, preparing himself for the feeling of death. But it never came. Instead, he felt himself held back, a strong grip on his arm, pulling him back towards the safer side of the railing.

"Louis." He recognized it as Liam's voice. He would know it anywhere. Was this his sign? Opening his eyes, he looked back at Liam, who had on a expression he had never seen on him before. What was it? Sadness? Anger? Desperation? Maybe a mix of all three.

Louis let himself be pulled down to the other side. "What do you think you're doing?" Louis averted his eyes to the ground, shrugging as he focused on a small speck on the flooring.

"I know the person you loved most in this world is gone, but do you know how many people love you Louis? So many people love you. I love you, Louis. No, not in the way we always say it to each other. I love you more than a brother, Louis." Liam finished what he was saying while breathing harshly, not even noticing when he started crying.

"You- you…what?" Louis looked up into Liam's eyes, furrowing his eyebrows. Since when did…?

Liam shook his head a small smile on his face. "You idiot. It's been there, it always has. I was just scared to tell you." Liam pulled Louis into a hug, burying his head into the crook of his shoulder. "Harry called me…when he told me you were gonna do it…I was so scared. So, so, scared. I thought I would lose you."

Louis gripped onto Liam tighter, "Thank you, Liam. Thank you. I'm sorry. So, so, sorry."

"Don't be."

_If we could only have this life for one more day_  
><em>If we could only turn back time<em>  
><em>You know I'll be<em>  
><em>Your life, your voice your reason to be<em>  
><em>My love, my heart<em>  
><em>Is breathing for this<em>  
><em>Moment in time<em>  
><em>I'll find the words to say<em>  
><em>Before you leave me today<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So did you like it? Yeah? No? Whichever, review. CRITIQUE MA WORK**

**& it's twelve am so i should sleep yep**

**Until next time,**

**XOLO (i stole that from logan oh)**


End file.
